Robin Hood Plays Dead
by Devil Sissy Angel in Distress
Summary: This fan fiction is actually based on the book but the stories in this section match mine much better. It's rather good although I used old language. But I think that thou shalt enjoy it very much if you are smart. 5th chapter is up!
1. Sir Fitzooth of the Mark

**Okay, here's my Robin Hood story! ther's more to come so sit tight and hold on!  
  
Pammon: and try to make sense of all of the thees and thous and therefores and hither and thithers and willy nillys and shalts and-  
  
the Devil's Sister: it's written in the same context as the book so there is a lot of old style language. as far as I am in the story at the moment, the title doesn't seem fitting but it will soon enough. Thou shalt see what thee is in for, for it shall gone as quite a shock unless thee hath read the original ventures of Robin Hood, that brave and noble outlaw.  
  
Pammon: Aw, cut the crap.  
  
the Devil's Sister: I think that everything follows the rules and laws from the book. this story takes place after Richard of the Lion Heart died and King John is the king. I used all the original characters but Sir Fitzooth of the Mark is MY VILLIAN! ALL MINE! ....okay, just wanted to make that clear.  
  
Pammon: you've made it clear enough to me *rubs ear*  
  
the Devil's Sister: *takes no notice*  
  
Pammon: Oh no! A new form of punishment! The silent treatment!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day, not long after Robin Hood and his followers had returned to the glade after the death of their beloved king, Robin and Little John were watching the road for any sign of a rich Norman or knight or abbot to join them at supper. They were not disappointed, for soon came along the road a large train of servants, maids and guards and at the head of them rode a knightly figure clad in wondrous armor of gold and riding upon a valiant steed that was white in color and looked fit for a king.  
"Master, should we ask them to supper?" quoth Little John, crouching behind a bush next to Robin.  
"Ay, Little John. So we shall." Answered Robin Hood, and so saying he stepped out from behind the bush, drew his bow and called out to the man on the horse, "Hello, good sir knight. I see that thou art a man of good fortune. Dare ye bring thy good fortune to my friend and me? For we would like to have thee to sup with us."  
"Who art thou, who dares to taunt a knight of good renown? For surly thou doest not know whom thee is dealing with!" Cried the knight. Robin Hood smiled and answered with a grin on his face.  
"'Tis not a noble thing to do, sir knight, to reject such an offer. For I am afraid that I must insist that thou shalt come with me and my right hand to sup with us." quoth Robin, for Little John had come out of hiding to join his master on the road.   
"I shall not come with ye until I know thy name." Cried the knight, growing quite red in the face.  
"Then my name you shalt know, for I am none other then but a lowly forester, just joined the ranks of the king who goes by the name of Daniel Everman." Replied Robin, for he knew that this knight would put up a tremendous fight if he knew whom his captor really was.   
"Then why is thee dressed in a garb of Lincoln green?" demanded the knight. "For if I did not know better I would say that thee is one of Robin Hood's men, for thee is standing with bow drawn and yonder giant at thou's side."  
"Nay, I am but a forester of the lowest rank and a sworn enemy of Robin Hood. The garb of green is for nothing but to keep out of sight of his men, for I fear what they would do to a forester such as I."   
"Then how is it that thou is asking me to sup with you in the forest? For surely you do not expect to be given leave of the forest, for Robin Hood may be an outlaw but he is a sly one and has slipped through the fingers of many a good forester."  
"So I have heard, sir knight. But in this garb I can seek safety among the trees of Sherwood." Robin smiled. "But seeing that thee is not going to come willingly to supper, I will have to take ye by force." And with that, Little John leapt forward and grabbed the bridle of the knight's horse. The knight called for his guards to help him but they, after seeing Little John leap with such ease, were running off down the road and away from Sherwood Forest.   
"Who doest thou think that thee is, to capture your superior in such a manner?" cried the knight, red faced and spluttering. "Surely a mere forester of the lowest rank does not think that he has much more power then a yeoman, for even one of Robin Hood's men would not dare to cross a knight such as I!"  
"Nay, sir knight. For you have been proven wrong. For I myself am none other then Robin Hood and this is my right hand, Little John." Said Robin.   
"Why, how dare thou to impersonate a forester and called thyself an enemy of the one whom thee is!" cried the knight, angered at his own capture. But nothing that he said could make the gentle giant who was Little John let go of the bridle. And so, willy nilly, the knight found himself sitting down to a meal fit for a king with the outlaws of Sherwood Forest. The knight ate very little, however, and gave Robin Hood and his men little reason to charge him anything.   
"What is wrong, sir knight? Art thou not hungry for yonder venison?" Robin jested. His men laughed.  
"I have heard what happens to men who eat well at thy table, Robin Hood." Said the knight. "They are mistreated and then charged very heavily for what they eat."  
"Oh, no." said Robin in mock surprise. "Hath not the many knights and abbots and even the sheriff himself been pleased with our hospitality?" Robin was silent for a minute while his men laughed at the use of the word 'hospitality'. "Of course, we will have to show thee how generous we can be, for truly we can not afford unhappy costumers." So the knight was forced to stay overnight at the outlaw's camp. He wasn't happy to sleep on the ground, but he dared not open his lips for fear of giving Robin Hood cause to keep his another night.  
The next day dawned bright and clear and as the sun swept through the green glade awakening the outlaws with promise of a new day. Robin Hood approached the knight.   
"Did thee sleep well, sir knight?" quoth Robin, laughing merrily.   
"Robin Hood, thou shalt pay for this, or I am not Sir Fitzooth of the Mark, best archer in the kingdom." Said the knight. "I hath won the title from King John naught but three days ago."  
But Robin Hood did not hear this news of the title of best archer having been awarded to someone other then himself.   
"Fitzooth, you say?" said Robin with wonderment. "Why, I heard of a lad by the name of Robert Fitzooth." Robin watched a pained look cross the face of Sir Fitzooth of the Mark.  
"Ay, he is my eldest son stolen from me in infancy. I miss him dearly and dread the day that I meet again with him for surely he will not remember me and think me to be an old man simply looking for an heir who happened to know that he was not with his true family. Ay, he would hate me." Sighed the knight.  
"Nay, Sir Fitzooth. I'm sure he would not hate you, I have had him as a part of my band and he served me well and true and would have willingly forgiven thee for any wrongs that thou had caused him." Robin said, for he truly did know who Robert Fitzooth was. For, if you recall, that is the true name of our bold outlaw.  
"I fear for the worst, but a mere outlaw such as yourself would know nothing of the feeling of fear, for thou hast the whole kingdom searching after thee and is yet bold enough to capture a knight off the road." Said Sir Fitzooth. "But now I fear even more for you talk of him as though he were a thing of the past."  
"Indeed he is." quoth Robin. "For upon joining our band he hath changed his name just as many others."  
"And what be his name now, bold outlaw?" said the knight.  
"Robin Hood" answered Robin.  
"What?" cried Sir Fitzooth of the Mark. "You, Robert Fitzooth? It cannot be possible."  
"Then, if thou is not believing, I shall allow thee to go. Little John!" the giant came at once.   
"Yes, master? What is it that you call for?" asked Little John.  
"Get Sir Fitzooth of the Mark his horse." Robin told him.  
"Sir Fitzooth, you say? Why, that name is all over London." Said Little John. "Is it not thy own, master?"  
"Ay, Little John." Quoth Robin. "But Sir Fitzooth of the Mark, so called best archer in the kingdom, wishes to leave now. Fetch his horse." And so it was done, and Sir Fitzooth was sent on his way, but little did the outlaws know what he had in store for them.  
  
**


	2. Lobb's News

**here's the next chapter! isn't figuring out all those new words fun? *smiles sweetly***

**Pammon: even worse then the silent treatment! sweetness from a relative of the Devil! what more can I take?**

**the Devil's Sister: *sighs* Pammon, always the one to exagerate.**

**Pammon: *choke* I can't stand much more! *choke, choke***

**the Devil's Sister: Pammon? You live in hell. You'e already dead, as a metter of fact, and you never were alive just like me.**

**Pammon: oh shhhhhhhuttle.**

**the Devil's Sister: Pammon! no bad language in from of the children! RObin Hood would strike you down and since he can't kill you he would cause much pain.**

**Robin Hood: But I can't hurt females!**

**Pammon & the Devil's Sister: -_-'**

**the Devil's Sister: Pammon's a boy. all daemons are the opposite sex as their owners. Do I look like a boy to you? I sure hope not because I just might have to request having you down here in heel with me...**

**Robin Hood: Little John would hurt you!**

**the Devil's Sister: I'm female, Robin. Besides, it's not like you can kill someone who was never alive.**

**Robin Hood: Right...heheheheh....**

**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**  
A few days after the arrival and departure of Sir Fitzooth of the Mark news came to Robin and his followers by way of Lobb the cobbler. It was Will Scarlet who first spotted him.  
"Hello, Lobb." Will said. "What tidings bring you on this fine day?"  
"Bad ones." Said Lobb, scanning the glade. "I must speak with Robin Hood."  
"Ay, Lobb. Right this way. He, Little John, Will Stutely and Maid Marian went deer hunting today." and with that Will lead the way to one of the clearings where the deer were known to wander. From the trees, Will and Lobb could see the herd of deer grazing amongst the flowers and bushes. Suddenly, there was a twang and the whistling sound of an arrow flying through the air was herd, but the arrow was too fast for them to see. At the sound of the arrow, the lead buck leapt into the air and started the herd moving forward, away from the danger but se soon fell to the ground, the gray goose feather shaft through his heart. The rest of the herd started to scatter when there was a second, third, and forth twang and two does fell to the ground, on with an arrow through her heart and the other with a shaft sticking from her head and another from her stomach.  
"Bravo!" called Will, stepping into the clearing. Robin Hood, Maid Marian, and Little John stepped out from the other side. Will Stutely was already examining the doe that had been hit twice.  
"Thou aim is true, Maid Marian. Thy arrow hit her between the eyes." Will proclaimed.  
"Of course it did, I've been taking lessons from the best." Maid Marian smiled in the general direction of Robin Hood. Robin seemed not to notice as he picked up the other doe. Little John grabbed the buck.  
"Master, Lobb the Cobbler has come with bad tidings." Will Scarlet said.  
"What are these tidings, good Lobb?" asked Robin as they started away from the clearing.   
"There is gossip in the marketplace of a man who says that he will catch Robin Hood. He hath come at the bidding of King John to seek out the outlaw band and take them by surprise." Lobb said.  
"Is that all?" cried Will Stutely, still with the doe over his back.  
"Nay, Will." Said Lobb. "There is more. He plans to pretend to be a relative of Robin Hood and calls himself Sir Fitzooth of the Mark. No one knows why he chose Fitzooth but there is talk of it being the end of the famous outlaw Robin Hood."  
"If he thinks that pretending to be a Fitzooth will be the end of me someone ought to set him strait and I aim to do that myself." Declared Robin, shifting the doe on his back. "Someone of his status should not have to stoop so low."  
"What means ye, master? Surely thou doest not think to go after him thyself?" cried Little John.   
"Ay, Little John. He never paid for his meal and bed." Replied Robin. "I hate a man with so much who gives so little."  
"Well, thou shalt surely not attempt this on thy own, cousin!" Cried Will Scarlet. "For this clever trickster must know something of thou to know to use the name of Fitzooth. Not every common Norman knows the true identity of Robin Hood. Why, most of thy men even do not know thy true name."  
"Thou speaks true, Will Scarlet. But I have met with this man. He is a bumbling excuse for a knight and I think that he will not prove to be a worthy threat." Quoth Robin.  
"Well, go if ye must, but thou shalt do well to bring a man or two along." Said Lobb. "For the sheriff is in on this and he hast already built a gallows simply for the purpose of thy hanging in the square of Nottingham."  
"Fear not, good Lobb. I am in no danger in the hands of this arrogant fool." Said Robin. "But for now, shalt thee stay to dinner with us?"  
"Ay, Robin." quoth Lobb.  
**


	3. Higg's Nature

**There have been no reviews for my wonderful Robin Hood story! Oh, woe is me!**

**Humanities Teacher (who deserves naught but to die): that is incorrect grammar, young lady! the corrent grammar is woe is I, not woe is me! Ophelia was wrong all the way around!**

**the Devil's Sister: oh, shut up, Mrs. _________ (she may be evil but I won't reveal her identity on the internet. That would give away what school I went to and all that good stuff that stalkers would like to know...otherwise I'd tell you her name). tee hee! I've always wanted to say that!**

**Pammon: well you just did so get on with the story.**

**the Devil's Sister: you know, I never did write that peice of poetry I promised you I would...**

**Pammon: shutting up.**

**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**  
The very next day, Robin, Little John and Will Stutely set out for the town of Nottingham. They were very well disguised as simple woodmen coming in from the country to have a drink or too from the local bar. The guard at the gate called out to them and asked them to identify themselves.  
"Who art thou who seeks entrance into the town of Nottingham?" asked the guard upon their arrival.  
"We are but simple woodsmen going to visit the bar." Replied the centermost of the woodsmen, who was garbed in a heavy brown cloak and had a patch over his left eye.   
"Then I shall allow thee to pass. There is talk of Robin Hood coming into town and we can't risk him losing his way to the gallows once he gets inside Nottingham." The guard laughed at his own jest. Robin laughed as well, and he gestured for Will and Little John to do the same. "Well, be on thy way."  
"By our Lady," thought Robin to himself. "'Tis not a bright guard that they have posted at the gates of Nottingham." And the three of them started off into the town.  
"Master, how shalt we know where to find this Sir Fitzooth of the Mark?" asked Little John.   
"I know not, Little John." Said Robin. "But I am sure that good Lobb does." And so the three outlaws set off to see Lobb. Will was a little uneasy but he kept his fears to himself, not wishing to be thought cowardly by his master and his master's most trusted man.  
Will was right to fear, for he had once been captured while he was in Lobb's home as you may recall. For Lobb's neighbor, who goes by the name of Higg, was being paid very well to keep watch on Lobb's home. As the three outlaws entered the home of the cobbler, Higg squealed in delight at the thought of the riches he would be paid for the capture of three of Robin Hood's men. He ran off hotfoot to squeal on his neighbor just as he had squealed in delight.  
Lobb was quite surprised at the arrival of the outlaws at his door for he did not truly expect them to do as they had said. He immediately pulled them inside and barred the door.  
"Why hast thou come into Nottingham, Robin Hood?" asked he in a shaky voice. "For I did not truly expect thee to come into town."  
"I have simply done as I said that I would." Replied Robin. "Now good Lobb, can you tell Little John, Will and I where to find Sir Fitzooth of the Mark?"   
"Ay, Robin. He is staying with the sheriff and is his guest of honor." Replied Lobb.  
"By our Lady, hath he not a more creative place to stay?" jested Robin.  
"Who art thou, who dares to disturb the home of a simple cobbler?" came a voice from the doorway. Robin spun around and saw the form of a man in the doorway.   
"Master, 'tis Sir Fitzooth of the Mark!" cried Little John.  
"Ay," replied Robin. "It looks as though he hath found us first."   
"Shall we attack, master?" asked Will Stutely. But before Robin could answer, ten-fold's worth of men charged in through the doorway. The outlaws were taken by surprise and could do naught but dash hither and thither in attempt to escape. Eventually they made it outside but were faced with yet another wave of the Sheriff and Sir Fitzooth's men.  
"Will! Little John! Separate!" cried Robin Hood. "We must try to split them in hopes that one of us may escape to warn the rest of our fellow outlaws!"  
"No, master! I shalt not allow thee to go out alone!" cried Little John, remembering the one other time when he had parted with his master. But Robin was already lost in the crowd. Little John tried to go after him but Will Stutely grabbed him and said, "Little John! He will escape! Is he not Robin Hood?"  
**


	4. Gallows, True And Tall

DevilSissy: Apologies! Apologies to everyone all around! I had the first chapter up again, and you all told me and I kept forgetting to change it!!! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Pammon: Better run, Sissy. Here they come. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now, as it turns out, Robin did not escape. He twas caught naught but twenty feet within the gates of Nottingham. Now the Sheriff, who knew of Lobb, thought it best to take prisoner the cobbler as well, so the outlaws would not know of the capture of their leader. "The rouge deserves not to live, but to die at the gallows!" quoth he, and Sir Fitzooth of the mark quite agreed with him. So it was many days and the outlaws had heard naught of their gentle and kind master, for his dead body hung limp upon the gallows. "We should not have allowed him to go his own way." Said Little John. "Now, now Little John. If Robin Hood hath been captured Lobb would have told us by now." Said Maid Marian, trying to sooth the giant despite her own fear for the safety of her lover. "Why, by our Lady!" cried Friar Tuck. "Is that not Lobb the Cobbler coming down yonder road?" "Why, 'tis so!" cried John Sly, for he was closest. The outlaws watched as Lobb neared. However, they soon saw that he was taking more time then it usually took him to cross the distance. "Good Lobb!" cried Will Scarlet. "Why art thou so hard hearted? Hath thou not brought us news of our master?" "Ay, Will. I fear so." Said Lobb as he neared. No knave could have missed the note of sorrow in the cobbler's voice. "I was captured and taken to prison upon the same day as thee fled Nottingham. Today I was released and I saw the gallows still erect and tall." His voice cracked. "They hath hung Robin Hood." Maid Marian burst into tears. "What?" cried Will Stutely, "Without even a fair trial?" "Ay, Will." Sighed Lobb. "And they locked me up to prevent me telling you until the act was done." "I can't believe it." said Little John. "How darest they?" "There's more." Said Lobb wearily. "They hath left the body to hang, and do not let him rest in peace." "What?" cried Little John. "As though he were no more than a mere cow's leg? How darest they, the dirty scoundrels!" "Calm thyself, Little John." Will Stutely said. "We will not avenge our master by cursing the poor people of Nottingham. Remember, it is not they to whom we owe repayment. I have an idea that it was that wily Sir Fitzooth of the Mark, in league with the Sherriff, to whom we owe tribute. And tribute indeed they small get!" "Come, good Will," said Maid Marian through her tears. "What is there that we can do? Have you some plot in mind?" "Not a plot, Maid Marian, at least not yet." Quoth Will Stutely. "But I say that we pay the kind Sherriff and his guest a visit." There was a chorus of hurrah from the many men about the clearing, and never had there been a group of persons more bent on revenge as the Marry Men of Sherwood forest. 


	5. The Merry Men's Plan

Devil Sissy: OK, I think I might actually get around to finishing this story now. Pammon: which will be a first for her, wsince she's never finished a story with more than two chapters before. *Devil Sissy glares* Pammon: Well it's tr-*suddenly finds her mouth stuffed with socks* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The men finally decided on a small group of them who would first enter the gate, and then scare the Sherriff and Sir Fitzooth, should that truly be his name, of the mark into leaving Nottingham forever. "'Tis a fine plan," quoth Little John when he heard it. "One which our master would have been proud to hear." "Speak not so, Little John!" Cried John Sly, as he pulled on a cloak. "If all is as it should be, then he is here in this clearing with us, at this very moment! And I daresay he approves." And so, John Sly, Little John, Will Scarlet and Lobb all approached the gates. There were three guards there, and all looked extremely uncomfortable. However, as Lobb approached, they all stood aside to let him pass. "Good day to you, good Lobb." One of them said. Little John looked quizzically at Lobb. "When I left this morning I told them that I was going to be bringing a few of my kinsfolk back in later. I assumed you'd have something planned." The four men laughed. "Indeed, we cannot thank thee enough, good Lobb!" Little John cried. Lobb left the group at the door to the Sheriff's home and hobbled off to his little home. Little John, Will Scarlet and John Sly approached the gates, and here halted by a guard. "Who it is who seeks entrance to the home of the Sheriff, bane of Robin Hood?" Little John was so angry at hearing his master's death used as a title, that he almost fell upon the man with many angry blows, but Will Scarlet held him steady. "Easy Little John," quoth he. "Remember the plan. These heathens will pay for harming Robin Hood yet." Then to the guard, he shouted, "Good sir, we are three men from the countryside, and we only just heard the news of the death of Robin Hood! Is it then true?" The guard grinned. "Indeed, 'tis so, woodsman. Caught and hung but three days ago. If you should please, look hard over yonder." They followed his finger, and saw a body still hanging from the gallows, with a burlap hood over the face. The three outlaws fought with their rage and managed to keep quiet. "I should like to speak with the saintly sir who hast completed such a deed myself," said Will. "Is the Sheriff himself hereabouts?" "Why, yes, he is. Dining with Sir Lammard of the Mark, who was his help in the capture and hanging of Robin Hood. The Sheriff much likes to recount his tale. Shall I ask him whether or not he would like you to dine with him?" "Why thank you, kind sir. I should very much like to discuss this happy day with the hero himself." The guard went off, and then returned a moment later. "The sheriff invites you to eat with him and to talk and make merry. Come inside." The three outlaws followed the guard and were met by the Sheriff. I shall only briefly cover the happening at this meal, during which the Sheriff and Sir Lammard got increasingly more drunk as the night wore on. The three outlaws managed to drink very little, however, and come about midnight they were entirely sober, while Sir Lammard was happily snoozing away and the Sheriff was drunk as you please. "Now, tell me, Sheriff." John Sly finally said, putting the later part of their plan into action. "How many criminals do your jail cells hold?" "One hundred and eighty seven." Said the Sheriff. "Truly, you jest! You cannot have so many!" "I do not, I shall show you myself." But when the Sheriff tried to get up, he collapsed in his drunken state and fell across the floor. Little John and Will Scarlet pulled him back into his chair. "It seems I am too tired," the Sheriff cried. "But you shall see my jails yet! Here is the key, you may count the criminals for yourself and then see the number I have!" With that, the Sheriff fell into a snoring, drunken sleep. "'twas much easier than I though it would be," Little John laughed. "Indeed." Said Will Scarlet. "Now, let us off to the town jail!" The three left the building, the guard having fallen asleep. "It seems that the people think without our master the men of Sherwood Forest will do no harm." Said John Sly as they made their way along. "They are about to see that they are wrong!" 


	6. The Jailhouse

Devil Sissy: OK, I'm getting near the end now. I have one more chapter after this! Pammon: *sill choking on socks* Devil Sissy: I love being an all powerful entity. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The jail was dark and gloomy, and smelled horribly of death and disease. The three men, brave as they were, hardly dared to talk in whispers in the place, and it was dead silent. The sleeping forms of criminals were draped about inside their cells, sometimes two to the same tiny little room. "'dis a dark and dismal place, this jail." Whispered Little John. "And what a lot of prisoners!" added John Sly. "He really was telling the truth about how many he had." "And not a guard in sight." Quoth Will Scarlet. "Quick, let us hurry to the end of this hall. Perhaps we had best have a discussion with the person in the high-security cell, and there is only one. Maybe they can help us with their plan." "I don't know, Will," said Little John. "The air in this place is bad enough for me. I think I'll stay here and watch the hall." "Aye, Little John. Come along then, John Sly." The two men crept to the door of the special cell, held a quick, whispering conference with the man inside, and then let themselves in. Little John sat down on one of the stools meant for the guards, with his back to one of the cages. He would have liked to hum, but the place was so dismal that he dared not. Presently, he heard a rustle. He threw himself to his feet and whirled to face the cell behind him. "Who is it!" he cried. "Just a poor woodsman," answered a croaking voice. "Doomed to lay here and whither away until nothing." Little John could see the curled up, fetal figure leaning against a wall. Just then, Will Scarlet stuck his head out of the cell. "Little John! Stand sentry but stand it quietly! Would you have the whole town of Nottingham woken?" Little John was quickly embarrassed. Will went back inside the cell, and Little John was alone with the wretched woodsman again. The man was looking at Little John hard, and his eyes glittered in the dark. After a moment of studying, the man spoke. "Little John, aye?" he asked quietly. "Be you Little John, right-hand to the notorious outlaw Robin Hood?" Sadly, Little John nodded. "Him and I be one and the same." Said Little John. "But now my dear master hath been hung, and the Sheriff and Sir Lammard of the Mark are to pay dearly for it." "But what do you plan to do?" the poor man's voice sounded anxious. "We plan to release all the prisoners in this jail, and have them chase out both men. And I doubt naught that they will run like they have never run before!" Little John laughed. "Indeed, they will." The woodsman said. He stood up very slowly and painfully, gripping the bars of his cell for support. "I should like to help you and your comrades." "But kind man, surely you cannot hardly walk on your own?" "Little John, I am no older than you." "But surely-Hold, how doest thee know my age?" "I know a lot of things about thee and thy company, Little John. I was a.a good friend of Robert Fitzooth. I know more about him than any other man dost, even thyself. Robin Hood and him were the same, I grant it?" "Indeed they were, but come now. How doest thee know these things?" "By my lady! Robin would not like to know that his right hand was so daft! Hast thee not yet recognized me, Little John?" "I am grieved to say that I have not. Who be you, then?" "Well, no matter, you with find it in time. Now please, unlock this cell and allow me to leave. I did naught but flee from the Sheriff's men that they put me here, so surely I am not destined to stay here?" "Indeed, I think we would do well to release you first. As soon as my comrades return, I will tell them as such." "And here they come, at this moment! Why, I believe it is Will Scarlet and John sly!" The two men returned, and Little John quickly told them of his conversation with the funny woodsman. Will pulled out the key and unlocked the cell. They then proceeded to release all of the people in the cells who had done no real crime. In all, there were fifty three. The woodsman turned out to be much younger than he had appeared in the dark cell and helped out with the plan wherever he could. 


	7. The Joy Of Nottingham

Devil Sissy: Here, the last chapter! Yes!!!!!! I finished a story!!!!!! Wahoooo!!!!!!!! Pammon: Now how come you can rant about how you finally finished a story, and when I do it I get-*suddenly flies backwards and lands in a box, the lid of which snaps shut very tightly* Hey! Let be out! Devil Sissy: *looks at box, which is bouncing all over the place with Pammon's attempts to get out* Now, something I'm missing.Ah, got it! *pulls curtain closed around box so it cannot be seen* Pay no attention to the Daemon behind the screen!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Finally, dawn came and the plan was finally put into action. Just as the clock struck nine, the Sheriff and Sir Lammard of the Mark came stumbling into the jailhouse, with serious hangovers and hollering at the top of their lungs. They stopped short when they saw all of the released "criminals". At a call from Will Scarlet, the entire group roared forward and chased the two men all the way through the town, and out of the gates of Nottingham. After the chase, the citizen who had lost loved ones unjustly ran out to meet their now freed friends and family, and there was much merry making in the streets. The three outlaws, however, ventured to the gallows and stood before them, looking up at the body of their master. "He hast been properly avenged, methinks." Quoth Will Scarlet. "But it eases me not to see him still up there. Come, John Sly, help be to bring him down." The two lowered the body and laid it out on the ground, with the sack still over the head. Quietly, Little John pulled off the hood. "That is not Robin Hood!" cried Will Scarlet, after seeing the face. "Indeed not!" cried Little John. "But who is it?" John Sly wondered. "He was a good man, but he killed a friend in a drunken rage and was sentenced to starve to death in the jailhouse." Said a voice behind them. "He readily agreed to hang in my place. As a matter of fact, he begged to. And it worked, because the guards though he was I." Standing directly behind Little John was, indeed, Robin Hood. "Master!" cried Little John. "How comest ye here?" "I know of know other place a poor woodsman whom his comrades didst not recognize would go." He answered with a laugh. "You were the man in the cell!" John Sly cried. "Indeed, I was. And I am not pleased to know that my own men should not recognize me." "Master! Forgive us!" cried Little John. "We thought thee dead: how would we have guessed that you were still alive?" "Aye, Little John, I have not overlooked that. Therefore there is nothing for me to forgive thee. Come, let us return to Merry Sherwood. This will be quite a story!" The four outlaws then proceeded quite unnoticed out the gates of Nottingham and into the beloved woods of their green glen. 


End file.
